Pardonné
by Nanika Neutron
Summary: Où le Trio change son arme, et se la joue pacifique. Ou comment Voldemort aime les coquelicots... Et malgrè ce résumé hippie, non, ce n'est pas un délire. Bien qu'un OOC ne soit pas du tout à écarté... Oh, et Song-Fic.


**Genre:… song-fic, évidemment. Sinon… « Cliché », « guimauve » et « bons sentiments », il paraît. **

**Disclaimer : Ben tout ce qui à trait à notre héros binoclard : JKR ©**

**Pour la chanson : **_**Pardonné**_** de Kyo © (^^)**

**Warning : OOC. Très OOC. **

**Rating : T. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il eut un sourire las. A ses côtés, ses meilleurs amis le regardaient, inquiets.

Il leur sourit.

« Allons-y. »

Et les trois enfants, les trois guerriers se jetèrent à l'assaut de l'aube qui naissait.

_Je suis l'enfant d'un peuple sourd  
Qu'on vienne à mon secours  
J'ai construit ma vie et des barrières autour  
Sans jamais voir le jour_

Harry se jetait dans la bataille les yeux fermés, insensible à ce qu'il l'entourait. Il ne voulait pas voir. Ni la souffrance, ni la mort, ni l'exaltation profonde que certains ressentaient dans cet amas de sang et de haine.

Pourtant, rapidement, il ne put que percevoir que le combat, déjà ralentissait. Comme si quelque chose était attendu…

_J'ai prié mes dieux enfermé seul dans ma tour  
Comme toi j'ai voulu un visage et voir du paysage  
Prendre le large, écouter mon message_

Et Voldemort se retrouva en face de lui, comme ça, au détour d'un homme, d'une femme. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. L'un impassible, drapé dans sa hauteur et son arrogance. L'autre dans sa douleur, sa douceur, et sa peur.

Le silence se faisait lentement autour d'eux. Et Harry songea brusquement que c'était le seul moment de sa vie où on le laisserait vraiment être lui. Parce que c'est dans ce combat qu'il montrerait qui il est. Alors il sourit.

_Les barreaux d'une cage  
Peuvent céder sous le poids des larmes_

Hermione se mordit les lèvres, Ron grimaça de douleur, et les autres savants de la Lumière froncèrent les sourcils.

Harry observa ses deux meilleurs amis, et ceux-ci se mirent à ses côtés.

« Ensemble ? »

« A jamais. »

Ils se sourirent. Et Voldemort haussait les sourcils.

« Tu comptes leur demander de l'aide, Potter ? »

Harry eut un léger rire. Et Ron s'étouffa dans son pouffement, alors qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel avec un air amusé.

« Non, bien sûr que non… _parce que l'un ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit_, hein ? »

« Et ? »

Harry sourit, encore, et regarda le ciel.

_Et j'ai pardonné et j'ai fermé les yeux, j'ai appris à rêver  
Et j'ai pardonné et j'ai fermé les yeux sur ma réalité_

Voldemort comprit soudainement, et il sursauta. Il observa intensément son ennemi.

« … Non… »

C'était un simple souffle, mais il retentit sur toute la scène macabre comme s'il avait été prononcé dans un micro.

_Je suis la cible qu'il te faut, le satellite en trop  
J'ai courbé les épaules et j'ai joué mon rôle  
Je suis comme tout le monde  
Pourtant malgré moi de la peur je suis l'hôte et  
Je suis l'enfant d'un peuple sourd  
Qu'on vienne à mon secours_

Harry étendit ses bras en avant, et les deux autres lions s'écartèrent.

_J'ai construit des barrières, la vie suit son cours  
Je n'attends plus le jour, j'ai renié mes dieux pour toujours  
_

« Que faisons-nous ? »

Voldemort paraissait réellement déstabilisé, presque perdu. Et Hermione lui fit un léger sourire de maman, alors que Ron se contentait de veiller sur l'expression de son meilleur ami.

Harry jeta un regard questionneur à son ennemi, et celui-ci déglutit.

« Mais qui es-tu, Harry Potter ? »

Personne ne comprenait plus rien. N'étaient-ils pas censé se battre à mort, avec force de détails tragiques, de glapissements, de cris, et de lumières colorés de vert et de rouge ?

Harry eut un petit rire.

« Harry. Je suis juste… Harry. »

_Et j'ai pardonné et j'ai fermé les yeux, j'ai appris à rêver  
Et j'ai pardonné et j'ai fermé les yeux sur ma réalité  
_

Hermione embrassa légèrement son meilleur ami sur le front, et Ron l'enlaça d'une poignée énergique. Ils se sourirent, tout les trois.

Plus loin, Dumbledore et Snape fronçaient les sourcils, ne comprenant décidément pas. Et les autres restaient sur le qui-vive.

Voldemort prit une grande respiration, et, regardant son jeune ennemi, se laissa, pour la première fois, pénétrer de ce que le garçon-qu'il-aurait-vraiment-dû-tuer-plus-tôt lui balançait via leur lien. Pour une fois, lui aussi voulait juste être lui… Tom. Juste Tom.

_Marcher ensemble, sauter ensemble c'est parfait  
Tomber ensemble, mourir ensemble c'est parfait  
_

Harry soupira presque de soulagement, et se laissa lui aussi aller à se sentiment de ne plus du tout être seul, et à la fois d'être lui, et seulement lui.

_Marcher ensemble, sauter ensemble  
Tomber ensemble, mourir ensemble  
_

Voldemort eut un sourire, tordu mais presque amusé, alors que tout son être brillait intensément. Les deux lions derrière Harry fermèrent un instant les yeux, avant d'appuyer une dernière fois le garçon contre eux, avant de le laisser aller en avant, près de l'homme illuminé.

_Partir en cendre, ne rien entendre  
Finir en sang  
Ne plus attendre_

Les deux êtres s'étaient rejoints, et Harry souriait à l'être en face de lui. Tom ouvrit les yeux, et échangea un regard intense avec son vis-à-vis. Puis Tom tomba en arrière, Harry ayant juste le temps de le rattraper pour le déposer soigneusement sur ses cuisses. Et, doucement, il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux, qui avaient peu à peu repousser pendant l'action 'brillance'.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu le sais. »

« Oui… mais dit le. »

Harry secoua la tête en souriant.

« Oui… parce que tu as le droit d'être toi, toi aussi. Pour une fois. »

Voldemort, ou était-ce Tom ?, sourit étrangement, de son sourire toujours tordu. Et il accepté définitivement la sentence. Et au moment où tout son être accepté cela, son corps changea une fois de plus. Et il vieillit.

Hermione et Ron s'avancèrent légèrement.

La robe d'été d'Hermione s'enroulait autour de ses chevilles, et elle n'avait plus soudain l'air aussi déplacé qu'au début de la bataille. Ron serrait contre lui une simple fleur, qu'il tendit à Harry.

Le brun sourit, et la récupéra.

« Tiens. »

« … un coquelicot… »

« Comme le sang… comme nous. Ta fleur préférée… »

_Marcher ensemble, sauter ensemble  
Tomber ensemble, mourir ensemble  
Partir en cendre, ne rien entendre  
Finir en sang  
Ne plus attendre  
_

Tom ouvrit difficilement les yeux qu'il avait refermés, et eut un regard surpris.

Hermione lui fit un clin d'œil, et Ron sourit en coin.

« Ginny. »

« … ? »

« Elle était sous le contrôle de ton journal… à croire qu'elle a retenu d'autres choses ! »

Tom eut un petit rire embarrassé, et du sang s'étala sur sa main et sur Harry.

Comme un signal, les mangemorts autours s'avancèrent, comme enfin réveillés. Mais les soldats de la Lumière l'étaient aussi, et l'impasse se recréa.

Tom secoua lentement de la tête.

« Pard… hn… »

Harry rit. Et chantonna doucement, rien que pour eux quatre.

_Et j'ai pardonné et j'ai fermé les yeux, j'ai appris à rêver  
Et j'ai pardonné et j'ai fermé les yeux sur ma réalité_

Tom cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois.

Hermione avait l'air fier et furibond. Ron serrait ses poings, et Tom comprit, que si ça suffisait à Harry, ça ne suffisait pas pour le monde.

« Non, je… je le leur doit… dit… dit leur pour moi. »

« Ben, cries leur ! »

Tom eut un soubresaut… et tomba mort sur un éclate de rire. Le premier depuis des dizaines d'années…

Harry et ses meilleurs amis fermèrent les yeux. Et ensemble, ils murmurèrent, de plus en plus fort, en litanie :

_« Et j'ai pardonné et j'ai fermé les yeux, j'ai appris à rêver  
Et j'ai pardonné et j'ai fermé les yeux sur ma réalité »_


End file.
